Battlestar Wasp
by monbade
Summary: A fleet of auxiliary warships and civilian ships escape Caprica destruction under the command of Rear Admiral Joshua Anderson. Come along as he tries to save the ships under his command and find a new home.
1. Chapter 0

**Battlestar Wasp**

**Prologue**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now...**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sixty minutes before the attack:**

**Near Caprica Station**

**In the Lounge of the **_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Kiel**_**:**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rear Admiral Joshua Anderson sat at the table eating his breakfast. Scattered around him was the logs of his flagship the Battlestar _Wasp_ which was currently sitting in the _Kiel's_ massive dock having her damaged engine replaced. Across from him, the commander of the _Wasp_ Howard Horn was draining his glass of coffee when Joshua flipped the next page.

"Howard, the report from the engine room is that they are still finding particles of explosives. It's the confirmed opinion of MI that the ship was sabotaged. I think we should recall the crew from Caprica station and get them aboard the _Kiel._ Something is not right, and I want to know what it is," Joshua said as his eyes went over another document from the investigation.

"Are you sure?" Howard asked as he buttered his toast.

"You take a look. You're a former MI. Tell me what you think," Joshua said as he handed the papers to his second in command.

Howard took the papers and quickly started reading. As he read, his eyebrows narrowed as he quickly turned the page.

"Wait a minute. They detected trace amounts of explosives but are saying it was a faulty Tylium line? That makes no frakkin' sense."

"I know. Now look at the body they found. There is no ID on her. They have no fingerprints on her in the fleet files. I want to know how she got on my Battlestar, and was able to carry out an act of sabotage, yet no one saw her board? That's not right. She had to have come on with those people who upgraded the ships software…"

"The CNP system, and several other systems, if I remember right… and I remember that the CNP program wouldn't upload for some reason. Something about the Crawler Computers they installed on the _Wasp _when she was built. At that time they were experimental. The computers were dropped, but they were left in the _Wasp_ and _Hornet_, because it would have been more expensive to rip them out and install the Grayson computers. I remember someone saying the computers couldn't handle the new CNP program, and that they had to reinstall the older version. Then three days later the engine explodes? Something is not right!"

"I agree Howard. I think I will forward my suspicions to Nagala and Corman and see what they think," Joshua said as he closed the folder and reached over to the handset on the wall.

"This is Admiral Anderson. I want to issue a recall to the _Wasp_ crew to report onboard the _Kiel_ in forty minutes. We will use meeting room two for the meeting. Please have the room prepared for me to speak to my crew. Also send two dispatchers down to the lounge and prepare a pair of Raptors to carry some papers to the _Atlantia_ and to Admiral Corman's office on Picon."

"Right away, Admiral," came the reply through the handset as Joshua stood up.

"Why are you recalling the crew?" Howard asked as he stood up and started gathering the folders.

"Because someone in the crew had to have seen her board the ship and I plan on showing the picture of her face to the crew to see if anyone remembers her," Joshua replied as two ensigns walked into the room carrying a briefcase attached to their wrist by handcuffs.

"Sir, Ensign Roberts and Howell reporting as ordered." the redheaded woman on the right reported.

"Thank you Ensign Roberts. You are to deliver this folder to Admiral Nagala at Virgon. Ensign Howell, you will take this one to Admiral Corman at Picon fleet headquarters. Both of you are to report back here when you complete your mission. Any questions?" Joshua asked.

"Sir! No, Sir!" both ensigns replied.

They took the folders, locked them into their briefcases, and left the room.

Joshua and Howard spent the next fifteen minutes going over the paperwork and then left the lounge. They headed for their rooms where they locked their papers away, and changed into their ready uniforms. Ten minutes later they were in the briefing room, just down the passageway from the CIC of the _Kiel._ They entered the room and were just about to sit down when the door opened.

Commander Isis Walters walked into the room with a stack of folders and nodded to her crew as she looked at Admiral Anderson.

"Sir, we have started opening up the engine space of the _Wasp_ and should have it completely open so we can remove the ftl engine in about ten days. The new engine has been delivered and is being inspected by Chief Mays at this time. Your crew has arrived from Caprica Station and is waiting for you in the main auditorium for you to speak with them."

"Thank you, Isis…"

"All hands set condition red throughout the ship. This is not a drill, all hands set condition red throughout the ship. Commander Walters please report to the CIC."

Isis ripped the handset from the wall and said, "CIC, this is the commander. What is going on?"

Joshua watched as the blood latterly drained from her face, "Prepare all Vipers and Raptors with combat loads. All batteries are to load armor piercing rounds. Bring point defenses online," she said and then hung the phone up.

"What's going on Isis?"

"Admiral, the Cylons are back. We have reports of nuclear detonation on several worlds, and our battle fleets are under heavy attack," Isis said as she turned to the door and opened it.

Joshua followed the commander of the _Kiel_ to the bridge, behind him was Howard. Storming on to the bridge, Isis started issuing orders.

"Status report!"

"Ma'am something is wrong with the fleet. Every time the Cylons get near one of our warships it shuts down. We've lost two battlestars, four faststars, two Gunstars of BSG-11. Hundreds of Vipers have been disabled and destroyed. Cylon fighters are closing on BSG-12 and 14 now. They are launching fighters to engage the enemy ships. They have opened fired with their main batteries on the approaching baseships. Estimated count is fourteen baseships and twenty support ships."

Joshua's eyes flew over the dradis screen and he watched as several more ships vanished from the plot. A cold shiver started going down his spine as he stepped up to the dradis table.

"Isis, I'm assuming command of your group. Get me Admiral Corman on Picon," Joshua said as he watched BSG-12 vanish from the plot.

"Caprica station is starting to evacuate its civilian population. All military assets have been launched from the station and forming up to engage the Cylon fleet."

"Sir, Admiral Corman is on line one. Its breaking up… looks like it's being jammed."

Joshua looked up at the screen and said, "On screen."

The image came up. Admiral Corman was standing in the war room of Picon.

"What's up Joshua?"

"Sir, the Cylons have somehow infiltrated our ships and are able to shut them down. I am taking command of repair fleet Alpha…" he stopped as a man stepped up to Admiral Corman and handed him a slip of paper.

Corman quickly read the note and snarled out in anger, "Frak, they're using the CNP program to hack into the fleet. Get this off to all ships to purge the new program and reboot with the old ones. Joshua, I want you to take command of repair fleet Alpha and jump them away. We will need your ships to recover our damaged ships if we cannot get them back up and running. Take any support asset you need to…"

The image vanished and Joshua looked over at the com station.

"Sir, jamming at Picon has tripled in intensity. We lost the feed."

With a nod of his head, Joshua acknowledged the message and shouted out his orders. "Contact all ships of Alpha and have them form up with us. Any nearby warship is to form on us and prepare to jump away. Contact the rest of my battle group, and tell them to jump to Crispin. We will reform there, to figure out what is going on. Have all civilian craft to join with us…"

"Battlestar _Odyssey_ just blew up. Incoming nuclear and conventional missiles, they are targeted on Caprica Station. Caprica station and her support satellites have opened fire."

"Recall all Alpha groups' fighters and Raptors. Notify all ships we're jumping to the Crispin Nebula…"

"Gunstars _Aurora_ and the _Astral_ have taken damage. We have heavy damage to the _Aurora_ and light damage to the _Astral._ Both are still jump capable, and are forming up now. _Aurora's_ Vipers and Raptors are landing on the _Kiel."_

"Good. Start charging the ftl drives and disconnect the network for the ship. Once we come out of ftl, I want all warships to purge the new CNP and install the older version," Joshua said as the doors to the bridge opened and several crew came in.

"Sir, _Hephasetus_ reports their ftl is online and ready to go."

Joshua was about to respond when he was shoved to the side and gunfire was heard. Rolling, he pulled his pistol and came up behind one of the support stations. Standing in the doorway was a dark haired girl with a two pistols in her hands. She was firing at anyone who moved. Raising his pistol he fired just as she turned towards him.

"Incoming missiles!" one of the dradis techs shouted as the first round hit the woman in the forehead.

"Counter missiles launched!" replied another.

"Jump the fleet!" Joshua shouted.

Around the _Kiel_, dozens of ships vanished into ftl. The nuclear missiles detonated as they were intercepted.

.

1*1*1*1

.

.

People mentioned in this chapter;

Rear Admiral Joshua Anderson is the commanding officer of BSG-44. He is 54 years old, widow. He has three children, a daughter attending Marinestar Academy on the _Vengeance_ who is in her final year_._ A son who is a chef in Caprica city and his other son are stationed aboard the Battlestar _Hornet_ as a Viper pilot.

Admiral Corman Commanding officer of Picon Fleet headquarters and all special operations units

Admiral Nagala Commanding officer of all Fleet Assets.

Commander Howard Horn commander of the Battlestar _Wasp_

Commander Isis Walters of the Leviathan class repair ship _Kiel_

Chief Ricky Mays head of repairs on the _Kiel_

Ensign Michele Roberts Raptor pilot on the _Kiel _

Ensign Mike Howell Raptor pilot on the _Kiel_

.

Colonial ships mentioned can be found on my profile since FFnet wont let me put the links in.

_**.  
><strong>_

_**First Edited By Bill Lewis**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	2. Chapter 1

**Battlestar Wasp**

**Escape**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now…**

**.**

**Two minutes after the attack;**

**15 light years from the colonies;**

**CIC of the Leviathan class ship Kiel;**

Rear Admiral Joshua Anderson stood up and looked around the room. Dead and wounded lay everywhere as marines flooded into the room and his eyes settled onto his friend Commander Howard Horn lying on the deck. Walking over he knelt and felt for a pulse and cursed. Closing his friend's eyes he stood up and said, "Take the dead to the morgue and the wounded to medical. Isis, what's the condition of the ship and fleet?"

"Sir, Commander Walters is unconscious. She hit her head on the Dradis table when Commander Horn shoved you both out of the way."

Joshua looked over and saw a medical tech attending Commander Walters and then shouted out, "Ok people. Get me a sit rep. Prepare for the next jump and keep an eye out for any friendly ships or the enemy. I want to know about them five minutes ago."

"Sir, Dradis had ten contacts at forty thousand clicks. They are sending out colonial recognition signals."

"Contact them and have them join up with us," Joshua said and looked at the ftl clock and saw thirteen minutes.

"Sir, the ships are the Marinestar _Vengeance_, two Mule class freighters the _Osiris_ and _Zeus,_ two Gunstars, the _Hercules_ and _Hades_ and five Argo ships…"

"The _Vengeance?_ That's the Marinestar Academy ship! Get me Commander Olives ASAP!" Joshua ordered as his eyes locked onto the ten ships.

"Sir, the _Hades'_ reports the _Vengeance_ has taken heavy damage to her bow. All communications are cut off except for a raptor docked to her portside. They have sent a message to have Commander Olives to contact you as soon as she reaches the Raptor. They report the destruction of the Mercury class battlestars _Viper _and _Sidewinder_ as well as the Gunstars _O-Brian, Archer_ and _Kincaid _with all hands."

"Is that confirmed?"

"Yes, Sir. The Cylons shut them down and nuked the hell out of them. They then went after the _Hades_ and _Hercules._ Both Gunstars jumped out when the enemy fighter count reached three hundred and closing."

"Damn it! Fraken toasters," Joshua mumbled as he pulled a clipboard and wrote down the names of the ships confirmed destroyed. "Tell them to purge their CNP program and reinstall the older version," he ordered as he hung up the clipboard.

"Sending now. They are forming up on us, and we have a message from the _Vengeance_ requesting permission to transfer all wounded and non accentual personal to the _Kiel."_

"Granted. Send out our raptors to help the transfer. Sign it in my name… and can you ask if…"

"Already did. Your daughter survived the attack and Commander Olives is sending her over on a Raptor to be her liaison officer to you."

"Thank god," Joshua whispered as he closed his eyes for a second.

"Sir, we'll be ready to jump in one minute… Dradis contact… Cylon raider… it's jumping out."

"Jump the fleet, now. Contact the _Strike_ and tell them, I'm transferring my flag to their ship after the next jump. I want the _Hades _and _Hercules _to form up on the _Strike_ to form a defensive position around the ship," Joshua ordered as the clock

The clock started counting down from twenty seconds and soon hit zero as the ships started flashing out as their ftl drives came up to full power.

"Sir, we're ready to jump."

"Wait until the last ship is gone and then jump the _Kiel _to our new location," Joshua ordered.

"Yes, Sir," came the reply as Joshua looked at the dradis board. He watched as the ships slowly vanished and then there was ten left which quickly counted down until just the _Kiel _and _Strike_ were left.

"Jump the ship."

The power flared in the ftl drive and the ship vanished to reappear at the edge of a small system of dead planets. An hour later they jumped again to the Crispin Nebula.

.

**1*1*1*1**

**.  
><strong>

**11 days after the attack;**

**Crispin Nebula;**

**69 light years from the colonies;**

**Gunstar _Strike_;**

Rear Admiral Joshua Anderson stood at the window of his quarters on the Command Gunstar _Strike._ They were cruising nineteen light years from the colonies, near the small nebula Crispin as they repaired the latest damage to the ships. The Gunstar _Aurora_ was the most heavily damaged with all four of her top main guns out of action and her hanger a burned out wreck. She was currently sitting in the mobile repair yard being repaired. The good news was her viper and raptor squadrons were off ship when the Cylon missile had slammed into the landing bay.

"Admiral, the repair ship _Hephasetus _reports it's going to take three weeks to bring the _Aurora _back up to full capacity. The _Astral_ will be back on patrol in three days. The damage to her bridge was minimal and Lieutenant Smith says he will cycle the _Aurora's_ air wing with the _Kiel_ to keep the cap up," reported Cadet-commander Samantha Anderson.

"Thank you, Sam. What about the CNP program?" Josh replied as he looked at the massive ship cruising next to his temporary command.

"We have pulled the old version and replaced it in all the vipers and raptors. The main ships have had their systems flushed and the old version reinstalled as well."

"Good we don't need any more shutdowns on our ships. Have another dozen raptors prepped for SAR missions with twenty of _Kiel's_ jump capacity shuttles to follow if needed to rescue survivors."

The _Leviathan_ class ship _Kiel_ had escaped the holocaust at Caprica by jumping away with his flagship inside. The _Mercury_ class Battlestar _Wasp_ had been tucked into her massive repair bay where her engines were being swapped out when he had ordered the entire repair and auxiliary support ships to jump from Caprica station as the fleet fought for its life and died. They had jumped along with their ten escort ships that were assigned to the small support fleet. During the jumps they had found several damaged ships and brought them along with them. Most were older ships about to be retired or unable to have the new CNP program installed. But some were brand new like the Gunstars _Hades_ and _Hercules._

With a sigh, he looked down at the clipboard and read the latest report from the _Kiel_ on the _Wasp_. The ship would take at least a month to install the new engine and close up the hull before he could get his baby back in to action when he desperately needed a battlestar in operations. Just past the _Kiel,_ the _Hephasetus_ class construction/repairstar _Hephasetus_ had the two damaged Gunstars in the gantry system. Around the two repair ships, forty-eight civilian, five military cargo ships, ten military support ships and seven Patrolstars followed his command. With Martial law being declared by the Adar administration he had full control of the fleet with the Marines from the _Wasp_ and the _Kiel_ as his main enforcement force. One ship stood out, it was a blocky ship the size of a battlestar with giant landing legs for atmospheric decent. She was the retired Marinestar used for planetary assault twenty years before. Her bow was blackened from where she'd taken five nukes to her forward section, but her armor had saved her and her vital assets… the cadets.

"Sam, how are the survivors from your ship doing?"

"Dad, they are angry. They want revenge for their loved ones, but understand we're not ready to fight them. The ones training to be viper pilots are working their butts off in the sims on the _Wasp,_ but without air time they're a…"

"A liability. I can understand that. Well at least the _Wasp_ can build new vipers for us when they are ready for their actual flight training. So right now cycle them through the raptors and the sixty vipers the _Kiel_ carries. I want the experienced pilots we have using the two hundred Mk-VIIs from the _Hephasetus_ as cover for the fleet," Josh replied as he turned around and said, "Now what about your ship? How are the repairs going on the _Vengeance?"_

Samantha smiled and replied, "Already being done. Well you always said those old Marinestars were tough and she proved it. The Vengy took damage to her main guns, her flight bays and bridge but they should have gone for her engines otherwise we wouldn't have survived the attack. Commandant Olives says she will have the ship back in operation in five months but classes will restart in ten days. She says, and I quote, 'I may have lost the main bow guns, but I still have my secondary guns and all the classrooms to teach the new recruits,' end quote."

"Good, we will need all the people we can. Now what's the civilian count?"

We have ninety-three thousand four hundred and ten civilians and our raptors are bringing in an average of one hundred an hour from the colonies and remains of the fleet ships. We have enough room for another twenty to thirty thousand people before we start having problems with crowding. What helped are those five Argo ships that we found on our first jump. With them, we should have enough food for all of us. The biggest problem is fuel. We have the seven mining ships and the _Saturn_ refinery ship, but we need to find a source of raw Tylium. I have twenty raptors from the _Hephasetus_ looking for a source…"

"Good. What about the emergency jump coordinates?"

"All ships have them and the _Kiel_ along with the _Hephasetus_ are keeping their jump engines primed to jump away at your orders. The rest of the fleet will take at least two minutes to jump away."

"Damn, I wish it was faster, but understand some of those freighters are old. What about food and water?"

"Both are at above normal. The five Argo ships are working at full capacity except for their livestock sections which are at twenty percent each after transferring some of the animals from the _Vengeance_ convoy. Chickens will be the first to recoup their productions while the cattle and pigs on the ships will take at least a year. Crop production is running at full plantings and their holds are full. The water ship _Aquila_ has a full load of water and can replenish all the ships in the fleet for several years. The fabrication ship _Miles_ is building raptors for the fleet as well as several heavy lifters. The _Hades_ and _Hercules _are out checking the depots to see if any survived, I don't expect contact with them anytime soon..."

Josh watched as his daughter stopped talking and pressed her hand to her ear.

"Go ahead bridge," she said and few seconds later she added, "I will notify the admiral."

Josh waited until she pressed her earpiece again and then asked, "What is it?"

"Dad, they found the _Gullwing._ She's damaged but should join us in an hour," Samantha replied as she quickly wrote a note on her pad.

"That's an _Albatross _class medical frigate. She will be very helpful for the hundreds of wounded on the _Kiel."_

"I know, I will have a message sent to the _Kiel_ and if the medical facilities on the _Gullwing_ are able we should be able to transfer most of them to the ship for care," Samantha said as she continued writing on her pad.

"What about the latest Intel of the fleet and the home worlds?"

"Last report has a third of the Cylon fleet missing and Commander Maddox thinks they are chasing the _Galactica_ but is not sure. We are still trying to decipher that communications buoy we found at Ragnor station. There is no word on the rest of your battle group or the _Hornet._ Raptors were dispatched to the location and all they found was the remains of the Gunstars _Galina _and _Tips_ as well as two Cylon baseships. We also found the remains of three _Valkyrie_ class battlestars, the _Hammer, Forge _and _Hercules_ from battle group 22_._ No survivors found, but they did recover thirty vipers, six raptors and two heavy lifters from their landing bays. If we could get a salvage tug in there we could snag the _Hammer's_ landing bays since they were blown off the main hull if we only had a salvage tug to use."

"What the heck would you do with them?" Josh asked as he looked up from his pad.

"Well, I think I would attach them to the _Kiel_ as extra flight pods or use them as the basics of rebuilding a battlestar. That would be up to you since it's your fleet now," Samantha replied with a grin.

"Well draw it up. Maybe we can figure away on how to get them to us without being…" Josh stopped taking for a second as his mind started going at the speed of light and then he grinned, "I know where there's some tugs right now… if they survived the attack."

"Where?"

"The Calypso mining facility out by the planetoid Neptune in the Zodia asteroid field, they bought three of the of the decommissioned _Octopus _class Military Tug and Salvage ship that the Adar administration ordered scrapped. The Calypso Corporation was using them to move asteroids to their smelter facility. Dispatch a pair of raptors to the system to check," Josh ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Samantha replied and touched her earpiece. She then issued her father's orders and then shut the system down, "Commander Maddox is sending Raptors 232 and 283 to check it out."

.

**1*1*1*1**

**.**

**Baseship Omega;**

**Over Caprica;**

The Cylon named Cornel, a model one Cylon sat in his chair fuming. While Cavil was chasing the _Galactica,_ he was stuck mopping up the resistance on the planet below. Around the planet, the ruined colonial fleet drifted. Dozens of destroyed battlestars and the Caprica space station floated together like a giant jigsaw puzzle waiting to be put back together.

"Dispatch another ten thousand troops to the southern continent. They are to sweep through the mountains and kill any of the humans they find. Another five thousand are to be sent to the Caprica City area and sweep through the lowlands and check the remaining military bases. Dispatch two hundred raiders in groups of four to start scouting the asteroid belt for surviving ships. Also get me a sitrep on the colonial fleet. I want to know what was destroyed, what was crippled and what is missing of their fleet. We know for sure the _Galactic_a is out there along with three Gunstars IIs from Caprica that jumped out with those civilian ships. We need to hunt them down and destroy them."

"As you command," the Cylon warrior said and turned and left the room. As the door started to close a three, four and six walked into the room.

"Cornel, I have some bad news. We've had some disturbing reports. The first is that the _Pegasu_s escaped the destruction of the Scorpion shipyards under the command of Admiral Cain," the three reported as she sat in her chair.

"FRAK!" Cornel snapped out as his hand crushed the glass in his hand. "Do we know where they are?"

"No, she did a blind jump and could be anywhere," she said.

"Find them Tasha. Cain is a crazy woman. We should have pushed for Adama to be made an admiral then allow her to be promoted. She will be a pain in our backside if she is allowed to run loose," Cornel replied as he wiped his hand.

"I agree," Tasha replied and stood up. She walked over to the data computer and slid her left hand into the data flow. "Orders sent," she said as she withdrew her hand.

"Good. Now what else do you have?"

A lone raider detected about fifty civilian ships ten light years away from Caprica. When Delta group arrived they were gone. They are continuing the search. Several Gunstars were detected in the group and they had Vipers in the air. The raider jumped away and sent the Intel to Alpha Baseship. We just now got it…"

"Are you telling me we have another fleet of ships out there?" Cornel snarled in anger.

"We're not sure. They could be part of the _Galactica _fleet or a different fleet altogether. We are still going over the scans. We do know there were three possible four Gunstars and a ship as large as the _Galactica._ When the analysis is finished, you will be the second to know," Tasha replied.

"Good. Just in case it's another fleet. Notify Gamma fleet to stand by to hunt them down and destroy them. We cannot allow any human scum to survive," Cornel ordered as he turned to the data feed and slipped his hand inside.

.

**1*1*1*1**

**.  
><strong>

**Calypso mining facilities;**

**Planetoid Neptune;**

**Mineral Refinery #1;**

Raptors 232 and 283 flashed into existence and quickly went into stealth mode as they scanned the system. Lieutenant Charlene 'Hoops' Macmillan looked out the main window of her craft. "Oh frack!" she said as she looked at the Cylon Baseship launching raiders. Just as she was about to order Raptor 283 to jump for the fleet the Baseship exploded.

"What the frack?" Charlene gasped out.

"Hoops, I didn't detect any incoming fire. Whatever blew that Baseship wasn't defensive weapons or nuclear," Ensign Tyron 'Chowder' Smith said from the ECO station… "Incoming vipers, I count one hundred MKIVs on a heading to the Cylon raiders.

"Mark IV's they were retired fifteen years ago," Charlene said as she checked around her for Cylon fighters.

"I know. A lot of them were bought up to be scrapped by salvage companies. It looks like Calypso bought a bunch and upgraded them and kept them as a fighter defense… What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something large just hit that asteroid ten kilometers from us to the port. It split it in half and continued on into the field…"

"Did you get a recording? Put it on my screen," Charlene ordered.

"Coming up… now."

Charlene watched the asteroid send a giant plume of dust out into space and then split in two as something tore through it followed by more dust and debris. Restarting the scan, she increased the magnification until she could see the ninety foot long chunk of what looked like steel hit the asteroid. It was about ten feet thick tapered on one end and with a blunt end.

Charlene started laughing as she said, "It's a kinetic weapon. They destroyed a battleship with a giant bolt of steel."

"You're kidding me."

"I wouldn't kid you. You're my favorite turd!" Charlene replied with a snicker.

"Drool, very drool," Tyron snapped out.

"Sorry. Well let's see if they are friendly," Charlene replied as she turned on the comsystem and said, "This is Colonial Raptor 232 to Calypso Mining facility."

They listened to the static and then a voice came through the speaker.

"This is Calypso. Identify yourself."

Charlene picked up her microphone and said, "This is Colonial Raptor 232 and 283 of the Battlestar _Wasp _under the command of Admiral Anderson. Admiral Anderson has us checking for survivors and bringing them back to the fleet. What ships do you have available to carry your personal to the fleet? Can we approach and land. Also how did you destroy that Baseship with a bolt of steel?"

"Raptors 232 and 283 take a heading of 262.22 Azimuth -22 for an approach to Calypso base, and follow your viper escort. You may land in bay three," the voice replied as a pair of vipers flew past the two ships.

"Roger that," Charlene replied as she gripped the yoke and turned the raptor onto its new heading.

Charlene followed the three bright red vipers towards an asteroid in the distance. As they neared the hunk of rock she noticed dozens of heavy KEW mounts scattered around the surface and five large doors as well as two dozen smaller ones. Two of them were open and fighters, shuttles and raptors were flying in while a small tug was towing in a disabled MK-VII viper. One of the smaller doors open and the three vipers headed for them. Following the vipers they flew down a long tunnel and into a smaller room that had a single raptor rising up out of the floor. Slowing down to a crawl she watched as one of the vipers landed and started descending in to the floor. A pad lit up and she set her raptor down. As she powered down, the ship lurched and started descending. When the ship stopped moving she popped the hatch and stepped out of the ship with her ECO right behind her.

Charlene looked at the dozen men and woman holding rifles on her and she said as she raised her hands, "I'm Lieutenant Charlene Macmillan of the Battlestar _Wasp._ This is my ECO Tyron Smith. We come in peace."

"I'm Director Mallow of the Calypso mining facilities. Welcome aboard Lieutenant, Ensign…"

"Three minutes until FTL. All station personal, make sure everything is locked down around you," came across a loudspeaker.

"WHAT! This station is ftl capable?" Charlene blurted out.

"Yes, and we're preparing to leave this location for another we scouted out. We hope to help recover survivors and re…"

"Stop. If you can jump this station, then jump it to the Crispin Nebula. Admiral Anderson is there with his fleet. He can protect you," Charlene blurted out.

Director Mallow walked to the wall and pulled a handset off. "This is Director Mallow. I have new orders for the ftl jump. We are jumping to the Crispin Nebula. Look up the coordinates for the system and contact all support ships and refinery number two. Once you give them the new coordinates start the jump clock for five minutes."

"This is a correction for our jump. We'll be jumping in five minutes. All hands prepare for jump."

"So director. How are you able to jump the stations?" Charlene asked.

"Both refineries have the engine room of a _Columbia_ class battlestar to supply power to them. We got them when the _Columbia_ class Battlestars we're being decommissioned by the government, we were able to procure the Battlestars _Picon_ and _Virgon_ for recycling by the station and saved their engine rooms. We first dug a deep tunnel into each asteroid and then installed the engine rooms. After that, we built the refineries. For launch bays we hollowed out four large tunnels and moved the flight pods inside them, instant landing bays and mobile stations. This was done five years ago and we've been traveling the belt gathering resources and selling them back to the colonies."

"Amazing," Charlene said in shock.

"Ten seconds to ftl jump. All personal secure yourselves for ftl jump."

Everyone moved to the wall and sat down on the bench seats as the station hummed and vanished into ftl.

.

**1*1*1*1**

**.  
><strong>

**Crispin Nebula;**

**Bridge of the Gunstar _Strike_;**

"Set condition red throughout the ship. Launch all ready Vipers. Admiral Anderson to the bridge."

Joshua started to pick up the handset as the lights changed from white to red. He quickly changed his mind to walk to the bridge which was just three doors down from his office. Grabbing his jacket, he left the office and quickly walked to the CIC. Behind him his two marine guards followed as the doors opened and he stepped into the room and looked around. The crew was at their stations as he came to a stop near the Dradis table next to the commanding officer of the Strike.

"Commander you called me. What do you have?" Joshua asked.

"Sir, dradis has picked up ten ships heading towards us from the edge of the system. I've dispatched Raptors to see who they are. I have all ships in the fleet powering up their ftl drives at this time. Vipers are on standby for launch on all ships," Commander Elizabeth Moro reported.

"Any fleet signals?"

"Not at…

"BY THE GODS… Opps sorry, this is Raptor 2734! I have visual of the ships, it's a miracle. I have two I repeat two beautiful fraking battlestars, four Gunstars, two armored freighters and two tankers heading towards me. Wait a minute, getting transponder signals… Its battle group 44 and they are shot to hell," came the voice of the pilot of the recon Raptor.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

.

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	3. Chapter 2

**Battlestar Wasp**

**Chapter 2**

**Plans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space facility was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**.**

**Until Now…**

**.**

**..**

…

**Crispin Nebula;**

**Bridge of the Gunstar _Strike_;**

"Sir, I'm receiving Colonial responders from the ships. It's the Battlestars _Hornet _and _Royal Sovereign_ along with the Gunstars _Aspen, Wilkerson, Granger, _and _Hudson_, and the armed fleet replenishment freighters _Griffin_ and _Sortie_ as well as the tankers _Lipson_ and _Hyperion,"_ shouted the sensor officer the cheers of the CIC crew.

We're being hailed from the _Hornet,_ Lieutenant Commander McGuire is asking for you Admiral."

Joshua picked up the handset and said, "Mike, this is Admiral Anderson. Where is Commander Mathews? What is the ships status?"

"Sir, Commander Mathews and most of the CIC crew are dead. We had a saboteur onboard. She killed three quarters of us before I was able to take her down with my pistol. The ship has taken heavy damage from six nuclear hits. Starboard landing bay is gutted. We lost half our heavy KEWS and thirty percent of our point defense. We suffered seven hundred and thirteen dead, four hundred wounded and thirty missing in action, presumed dead. We recovered two hundred and sixty vipers from the battle group. We lost the Battlestars _Aspen_ and _Mineral_ was broken in half when they were shut down and hit with multiple nuclear warheads. We jumped to the center of the Cylon battle fleet and took out all three of them while suffering heavy damage. The _Royal Sovereign_ took three nuclear missiles to her bow and sixty conventional missile hits. The Gunstars _Alpine, Murdock_ and _Zephyrs_ were crippled in the attack. We recovered over nineteen hundred from the wrecked ships along with as much supplies as we could. We then left the battlefield and followed your orders to jump here. I left the Gunstars _Hype_ and _Homes_ with sixteen civilian ships at the last jump while we checked out the system. I request you dispatch a Raptor back to them and have them join us since we lost all of ours."

"Mike, send us the coordinates and we will send a raptor back, you can send your wounded over to the _Kiel_ for medical treatment. As to your damages, you're going to have to wait until the _Hephaestus_ finishes the repairs to the _Astral. _Estimated time is three days until…"

"FTL signature," shouted the dradis office.

"Report?"

"Sir, it's huge, but I am receiving colonial recognition codes from several ships that appeared with the main contact…"

"Sir, I have contact with Raptors 232… Its Hoops, she reports the successful FTL jump of the Calypso mining facilities," came the report from the communications facility.

"WHAT!" Joshua gasped out in surprise.

"Sir, Hoops reports that the facility has FTL engines as well as maneuvering engines. Director Mallow wants to know what your plans are?"

Grabbing the handset, he said, "This is Admiral Anderson. Whom am I speaking with?"

"Sir, this is Lieutenant Charlene Macmillan of the_ Kiel._ We found the Calypso facility under attack by a single Cylon Baseship. We were preparing to FTL out to get you when the facility blew the Baseship apart. We made contact with Calypso base and landed inside where we found the facility on the last stage of an FTL count down. I notified Director Mallow of your location and we jumped here. He now wants to know your plans as he thinks the Cylons may have a way to track FTL jumps because he sent out several Raptors to find out what was happing in the colonies and none returned."

"They were probably destroyed by the Cylons. How many people can the facility take on and support? I would like to free up some of the ships for Search and Rescue if possible."

"Sir, Director Mallow says if he puts his people right to work, he can have housing in the upper half of the asteroid turned into rough housing in ten days to house roughly ten thousand. A month and he could have enough room for a hundred thousand, but it would be communal living until they could build individual houses. Six months and he could have housing on twenty levels as long as supplies held out, which he means building material not food or water as he has plenty in reserves."

Joshua rubbed his chin as he thought. The problem he saw was finding a place to hide while he repaired his ships… _'Wait a minute. We could hide in the nebula and the Cylons would never find them because they cannot enter them because the radiation affects them… but what would it do to us? He knew the ships had radiation shielding in the hulls to protect the crews,'_ he thought as he looked at the dradis screen.

"Hoops, ask Director Mallow if the facility can handle the radiation of the Nebula," Joshua asked.

The speaker when dead for a moment and then came back to life, "Sir, Director Mallow says the facility would be fine."

"Fantastic. Put me on to all ships in the fleet," Joshua ordered.

"Sir, you're on."

"To all ships, head for the nebula. Dispatch Raptors to find us a place to hide inside the nebula where we can rebuild. Also dispatch several raptors to the asteroid belt to find us several large asteroids that we can mine for minerals and Tylium. When an asteroid is found, we well have the Calypso tugs tow them into the nebula where we can start tearing them apart while we rebuild and repair our ships. We also need several large asteroids we can turn into habitats for our people until we can defeat the Cylons and take back our worlds. Which I swear to you we will take back our homes. Not today, not tomorrow, not even by next year. But I swear to you we will take them back one day. So say we all."

The crew swore with their admiral as the ships started moving towards the nebula while Raptors jumped away on their missions.

"Deploy three stealth raptors to stay behind to guide our people to us and to keep an eye out for Cylons. If any show up, one of the Raptors is to jump to point Reno to notify the Raptor there to send any civilian ships to Point Arthur. Once a ship arrives, send it into the nebula to join us," Joshua said as he looked once more at the Dradis board in time to see the mining facility vanish into the nebula.

Once the station and its escort of civilian ships and tugs vanished, the _Kiel_ followed her into the gasses space with two crippled battlestars as escorts.

"Sir, we're entering the nebula… now!" came the report from the helm station.

"Very well, notify the fleet to step down to condition two and land all but ten of our vipers for repairs and refueling. Have all pilots get some food and sleep while they can," he said as he was handed a clipboard from one of the marines.

"Sending now."

Joshua took the clipboard and read off the reports on the ships status. Quickly signing the report, he handed it back as the ship shuddered from small micro meteors hitting the armored hull. They headed to the center of the nebula where the mining facility came to a dead stop with the civilian fleet around the station. The tugs turned and headed back the way they'd came and took up position at the edge of the nebula so they could head out to gather the resources they needed.

Over the next few days, ships would arrive and be directed inside the nebula where the crews were processed. Most were civilian, but some like the fleet hospital ship _Gullwing_ with her five thousand bed ward was one of the lucky ships. Built on the hull of a _Mercury_ class battlestar, she was converted in the middle of construction to act as a fleet hospital ship. Her vipers had been removed and her raptor and shuttle fleet had been increased tenfold. Her main guns had been removed and hundreds of point defense weapons had been added in their place to help defend her. With over a thousand medical personal, she was a gift from heaven for the fleet.

The biggest find was over four hundred Vipers and one hundred and ten Raptors from the _Andraste_ battle group by the _Heron_ when she jumped away from the Scorpio shipyards with her repair group. After recovering all the disabled Raptors and Vipers they jumped to the patrol zone of the _Andraste_ group and recovered the broken hull of the _Andraste._ She would eventually be rebuilt, but currently she was in mothball after her surviving crew had been recovered and the dead removed from the ship.

.

**1*1*1*1**

.

**Day 30 ATF**

**Crispin Nebula**

**Calypso Refinery**

Admiral Joshua Anderson looked out the massive window on the refinery at the nine battlestars that had been recovered from the battlefields as well as the _Wasp,_ _Hornet _and _Royal Sovereign _that drifted in formation above the damaged ships. All three had been repaired but the crippled _Mars_ along with her sister ships were still in dire straits. He watched as the _Mars_ was being pulled into the massive bay of the _Kiel_ to have her broken back repaired. Just past the _Kiel_ was her sister ship _Heron_ which was repairing the recovered Gunstars _Galina _and _Tips._ The three mobile yard ships had several of the civilian ships tucked up inside them doing maintenance on them.

Five asteroids were under construction to turn them into living quarters and two more were being turned into habitats to grow the food they would need. Two more had been turned into Viper and Raptor facilities while the last two he had ordered turned into massive fighter bases. They had recovered eight flight pods from several battlefields and they were in the process of mounting the first four on the far asteroid. When completed, each asteroid would have two thousand fighters to protect the station as well as fifty heavy KEWS and hundreds of point defense weapons.

Joshua turned and sat down at his desk, he picked up the first packet of reports and started reading them as the doors opened and his daughter Samantha walked in with more. With a groan, he took the papers and set them to the side.

"Sam, what's the status on those Cylons we found in the fleet?"

"We have identified six models of them and have dispatched their pictures to every ship in the fleet. We have arrested over ninety of them and they are currently in the brig of the _Kiel_ waiting on your pleasure. Some have offered to help us while others have to be kept in padded rooms so they cannot hurt themselves. The one named Mary Six has reported that if they die, they will be resurrected in another ship with all their memories in tack. Commander Vickie Nigel of the _Heron_ says we cannot allow that to happen so he is suggesting we build some hibernation pods, install them in a liner with extended fuel tanks. We then preprogram it to jump way out into space and keep going until the ship finds a planet that can support life and then wake them up."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Have Commander Nigel set it up and start the modifications on one of the liners. He has my permission to pick whatever ship he wants. Any word on the rest of the _Andraste_ battle group?"

"Not at this time. We have two Gunstars out looking for them. We know that the four _Pandarus_ Light Strike Star's_ Rowan, Oak, Saber_ and _Swift_ jumped away. The _Saber_ and _Swift_ had heavy damage while the _Rowan_ and _Oak_ were unscratched and carrying the surviving crew of the _Bengal_. The Battlestars _Whisper_ and _Hope_ are confirmed destroyed along with three of the _Titan_ Gunstars the _Pan, Admiral Gallant_ and _Falk._ The remaining three are unknown to have survived. Then we have the _Andraste_ which is missing her bow up to the CIC. Estimated time of repair is going to be a year on her if you want to commit the resources of rebuilding her. The good news is her bays are in tack and we have been able to recover her stored vipers."

"We have no choice, to build a battlestar; it would take two years until we can get a dock and the resources to build new ones. So after all the repairs to our other ships, we'll have the _Heron_ take her in her bay and start rebuilding her. For now, she can be used as a fighter base until we can start repairs. What about our intelligence assets from the colonies. What do they report?"

"The Cylons are continuing to round up our civilian population on the planets and putting them into death camps. Estimated at this time in the camps and still free are roughly six hundred thousand on Caprica, two hundred thousand on Picon, one hundred thousand on Virgon, and of them there are thirty-five thousand POWs from the fleet and Picon. We estimate there are fifty thousand survivors on Scorpio many are survivors from the shipyard. The rest of the colonies, we estimate around ten to twenty thousand scattered on the planets. As to ship assets, we found three of the old _Jester_ class _Marinestar_, two older _Berzerk_ support ships, six military _Mule_ ships and a dozen old _Crisper_ class tankers out at the Farris decommission yard that look like they are in usable condition. The biggest surprise is the _Leviathan_ is there. She is partially dismantled, meaning her main guns and some armor plating have been removed but otherwise she looks in tack. I think we can grab her if her FTL drives are still aboard.

"Captain Charlene 'Hoops' Macmillan arrived back from scouting Virgon twenty minutes ago. She reports that the Cylons have towed all the wrecks from the Colonial fleet to Virgon's moon and left them there. Estimated count, are six Battlestars, nineteen Gunstars, six Patrolstars as well as many civilian ships, all are damaged from mild to major damage. Raptor teams have detected single baseships at the following coordinates," Cadet-Commander Samantha Anderson reported as she tapped the star map mounted on the wall.

"Thanks Sam. I have an idea about those ships at Farris," Joshua replied as he picked up the handset and said, "Have Commander McGuire, Commander Walters and Commander Strut to come aboard for a strategy mission in thirty minutes. Notify all ships to go to yellow alert."

Hanging up the handset, Joshua turned back to his daughter and said, "Is Commander Olives still on board?"

"Yes she is, she is due to be released from medical soon. I still cannot believe she fell and broke her arm while getting out of a Raptor," Samantha replied with a grin.

"Well you cannot blame her, I forgot about her artificial leg or I would have had a ramp for her. Send a message to her to have her join us for the meeting," Joshua ordered as he pulled a thick binder off his book shelf and started flipping through it.

"Yes, Sir," Samantha replied as she pressed her hand to her ear piece and started talking into the microphone.

Joshua went through the ships schematics for the _Berzerk_ support ships and looked at the minimum crew requirement for FTL jumps and then went to the _Marinestar_ followed by the _Mule_ class ships. The _Crisper_ class he knew they needed thirty people minimum to operate the ships so that was three hundred and sixty crew there while the Mules needed ten each for another sixty. The _Marinestars _were heavily automotive due to their atmospheric ability and could run on twenty each. The _Leviathan_ was the bitch, she needed two hundred alone. He was going to need around eight hundred people to man the ships. Which he had in spades because of all the recovered crew from the nine battlestars they had recovered plus the other ships.

A knock on the door caught his attention as he was writing up the orders, "Come."

The door opened and Commander Mike McGuire came in. "You asked to see me Admiral?" Mike asked as he saluted.

"Yes I did, take a seat Mike," Joshua replied as another knock came and Samantha opened the door to show Commanders Walters and Strut into the room.

Commander Yuri Strut was fifty years old and an old hand to battlestars. Originally from Scorpio, he had fallen in love with the fleet while visiting his father at the shipyards. He joined the Scorpion home guard and eventually rose to rank of Lieutenant Commander and given the old _Columbia_ class _Scorpio_ before she had been retired. Transferring to the fleet, he was given the new _Mercury_ class battlestar _Royal Sovereign_ as his command. During the attack, the _Royal Sovereign_ lost all power and was spiraling out of control. Without losing control, he whipped his crew back to duty and while he brought the ship back up and running the _Hornet_ under Mike had covered her taking several nuclear warheads that would have blown the ship apart.

Commander Isis Walters was in command of the _Leviathan _class dock ship _Kiel._ She was thirty-nine years old with double masters in ships avionics and engineering. A widow of ten years, she had put everything into her work and twelve year old daughter Lisa.

The last to arrive was sixty year old Commandant Margret Olives who was a thirty year veteran of the Colonial Marines. In her last mission, her Raptor crashed and she lost her leg. Forced to retire, she was hired by the Marinestar Academy to command the _Vengeance._ Her ship had taken some damage but the classes had already restarted for the lower years while the upper years were being accelerated to help fill the gaps in the fleet.

"Thank you for coming everyone, take a seat," Joshua said as Samantha placed a full pot of coffee in the center of the table along with a water pitcher.

"I have a mission drawn up for us. Commander Olives, your job is to strip the Farris decommission yard of all available ships. I am giving you six Gunstars to take along with three transports, all three of the mobile dock ships and two tankers. During the last check we found three old _Jester_ class _Marinestar_, two _Berzerk_ support ships, six military _Mule_ ships and a dozen old _Crisper_ class tankers. The biggest surprise was the _Leviathan_ she is there as well. She has been partially dismantled with her main guns and some armor plating having been removed. Our biggest worry is if her FTL drive is in tack. If not, you're authorized to use one of the mobile docks to remove her. We need all of these ships, but we need your ships and crew more. So if the Cylons attack, jump out right away."

"While we're salvaging the ships, what will you be doing, Admiral?" Margret asked as she wrote down the specifics for her mission.

"We will be taking the war to the Cylons. We have pinpointed a dozen baseships that are scattered across the system. I will be taking the _Wasp, Hornet _and_ Royal Sovereign_ with me along with the minelayer _Gorgon. _As you know the _Gorgon_ is a modified _Valkyrie _class Battlestar fitted with rapid mine launchers instead of viper tubes. She was in the process of being decommissioned at Leonis when the attack happened and Lieutenant Maria Howards emptied the station of all personal and jumped away with five cargo ships and two liners when the Cylons showed up and started nuking the ships in the depot. I plan on the _Gorgon_ to lay the five thousand mines she has onboard and deploy a pair of Raptor in the center of the mine field and jump away to the asteroid belt to hide. The will have the transponders for the _Hornet _and_ Royal Sovereign_ and need assistance to repair their jump engines. I am hoping the Cylons jump in and their Dradis will show two disabled Battlestars. When they close into attack range the Raptors will jump away while the mines detonate, and kill them.

"While the Cylons are under attack in the minefield, I will take the _Wasp,_ _Hornet _and_ Royal Sovereign_ knife range and take out those individual Cylon baseships. I hope to keep the Cylons off balance while you get as many ships as you can out of the depot and what supplies they have on hand. I plan on quick fast strikes and hope to catch the Cylons with their fighters in the bays. If not, three _Mercury_ class Battlestars should be able to deal with anything they do get in the air. At the same time, Raptors will be keeping an eye on all the colonies and if any of the baseships leave, a single Gunstar, thirty heavy lifters and a pair of liners will FTL in and try and rescue as many people on the surface as possible. The heavy lifters will be raiding libraries for their books as well as food distribution centers. Some of the cargo containers on the heavy lifters have been modified for livestock and they have orders to hit farms for livestock. We hope to pick up breeding stock from Aerilon for them as well as seed stock. Chief Isaac Garner from the _Kiel_ comes from Aerilon and knows where the emergency seed bunkers are. I have ordered him to make sure they get as much as they can."

"What? How will you contact the people on the planets?" Commander Walters asked.

"We've kept in contact with them using Raptors. We know of several guerrilla groups that are active on all the planets. The problem has been getting them out. We've been concentration on children and their mothers at this time because without the children, there is no hope for our species. We have rescued over thirteen thousand families. Some of the children are as young as six weeks of age, and the oldest at fourteen. I have reinstated Director Mallow back into the colonial fleet and promoted him to the rank of Commander. He is in charge of the refineries and housing of all civilians. He has his construction teams working overtime to get more housing ready. Now to the mission, remember all of you are important, so are your ships. If it comes down to you and your ship and a crippled ship then get out. Any questions?" Joshua asked.

For the next twenty minutes the five of them hashed out their missions. When finished, Joshua watched as they filed out. Picking up his coffee cup, he drained it as Samantha came back in and set a stack of folders down on his desk.

"Sir, all the commanders for the snatch teams have been given their orders. They will start their jump to the staging areas at 0300 hours tomorrow. Commander Olive's group will leave with them. When do you plan on taking the battle group out?" Samantha asked her father.

"In three hours, I want to get to the far side of the Colonies so we can deploy the space mines we'll be carrying and set up the trap," Joshua replied as he stood up and removed his jacket. Slipping the body armor on, he put the jacket back on and picked up his gun belt. Wrapping the belt around his waist, he checked his pistol and said, "Let's get to the CIC."

Second later they walked onto the bridge and heard one of the marines shout out, "Admiral on the bridge."

"As you were. Notify the _Hornet _and_ Royal Sovereign_ to form up on flanks and the _Gorgon_ to fall astern of us. Helm set course to leave the nebula and as soon as we're clear we're jumping out to point Revenge. It should be in your navigation computer," Joshua ordered as he came to a stop next to the Dradis board.

"Aye, Aye, Admiral," came the replies from several locations.

Joshua picked up the handset and flipped the base to ship wide, "This is the Admiral speaking. The battle group is setting out on a series of raids to strike back at the Cylons. I know all of you will step up to the plate and put one hundred and ten percent in all that you do. So at this time, I'm setting condition one throughout the ship. All hands man your battle stations. All Viper and Raptor pilots report to your birds for deployment. Gun crews, I want you to check your weapons and ammo we cannot afford a misfire. Check all ammo lifts. If we're attacked I want to get the first rounds off. Deploy medical teams throughout the ship for fast response. Marines man your checkpoints and stay alert, check all magazines and make sure the outer doors are secure. Missile rooms, check all ready missiles for immediate launch. DC units prepare for damage to the ship, check all fire suppression systems. That is all," he said as he turned the handset off.

The ships engines rumbled as they engaged and the four giant ships started moving through the gaseous clouds. Ten minutes later they came to a stop and a stealth Raptor slipped out of the nebula to make a quick scan. When no Cylons were detected, they exited the nebula and the Raptor landed in the starboard flight bay.

Picking the handset up, Joshua looked at the Dradis board and said, "All ships, engage FTL engines for the jump to Point Revenge. We are a go in three minutes."

On the wall, the counter counted down from one hundred and eighty. Seconds slid by and the counter reached zero and the four ships vanished into FTL. Everyone waited with baited breath as the long jump past the ten minute mark and then the ships dropped out of FTL. The Dradis board was cycling through its systems when the Wasp shuddered as something hit the hull.

"What was that?" Joshua asked as the ship shuddered again.

"Sir, something hit us or we hit something, waiting on the Dradis to settle… Sir, we appeared in a debris field. I'm detecting the remains of twenty colonial ships… three Battlestars, several Gunstars and dozens of civilian ships. Dradis contacts at extreme range," the Dradis officer said.

"What…"

"Incoming contacts, seventy plus contacts closing…"

"All ships launch the ready Vipers, all batteries prepare to open fire when they're in range," Joshua ordered as he gripped the rail of the Dradis table.

"I have Colonial signatures!"

"Confirm!" Joshua ordered.

"Confirmed, it's the Battlestar _Allegiance."_

"Contact the _Allegiance_ and tell them to recall their fighters. Send in my name," Joshua ordered as he looked at the screen once more.

"Sir, the _Allegiance_ is a _Jupiter _class Battlestar, commanded by Commander William Carron. The _Allegiance_ is twenty-three years old and was on a long range survey mission with thirteen other ships including the _Nova_ class Battlestar _Thunder_ under Rear Admiral Millie Hampton," Samantha reported from her station.

"Thank you, Sam. Get me the _Allegiance;_ I want to speak with Commander Carron ASAP!"

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.

Albatross Class Medical Frigate .?t=3256&mforum=shipyard

Gunstar .?t=3237&highlight=gunstar&mforum=shipyard

Leviathan .?t=3468&highlight=moble+repair+yard&mforum=shipyard

Marinestar .com/albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t=

Fabrication .?t=1830&highlight=flattop&mforum=shipyard

Patrolstars .?t=3545&highlight=patrolstar&mforum=shipyard

Octopus .com/albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t=

Saturn .com/albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t=

Hephasetus .?t=1319344530


End file.
